pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
References and Cameos in other media
Pac-Man was such a popular game that it has been spoofed in many different TV shows & other media. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius In "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion", a clam chases after Jimmy, Carl and Sheen which looks like Pac-Man. Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014 film) A Pac-Man machine can be seen at one point. The Angry Video Game Nerd *Pac-Man has appeared or was referenced in some episodes of this series. Annoying Orange *"Pacmania" - Pac-Man is in the kitchen, and Orange takes up his place in the game, annoying the Ghosts. *"Grapefruit's Revenge" - Orange calls Grapefruit's sister Ms. Pac-Man. *"TV of TERROR!" - Clyde makes a cameo behind Orange and Pear. *"PIXELS TRAILER Trashed!!" - Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow attend a movie theater to watch the trailer for Pixels, which has classic video game characters, including Pac-Man, invading the Earth. ' ' Becoming Human *"Episode 5" - Pac-Man is shown graffitied by the door. Black Dahlia *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is seen at the bar. Bloom County *In a 1994 comic strip, Pac-Man appears in a café with Opus complaining about his life. Bloons *One of the Bloons launches Pac-Man in a few levels. Players can control Pac-Man's movement using the arrow keys. Pac-Man will pop even frozen Bloons. Players can use it as long as the Pac-Man intro theme is playing. This Bloon was removed in Bloons 2 because of copyright. Chasing Ghosts Beyond the Arcade *Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man and Pac-Man Plus appear in this film. City of Shadows *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is at the diner. The Cleveland Show *In one episode, when a guy mentions he wants to play Ms. Pac-Man, Cleveland dies just like Pac-Man. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 At one point, Flint's computer makes the Pac-Man game over sound effect, but it was high-pitched. CollegeHumor *"Pac-Man Ghosts Discuss TV" - Clyde has never seen 24, the other ghosts laugh at it. They also mention other TV shows including Private Practice, Gilligan's Island and The Big Bang Theory. Dick and Dom in da Bungalo *In one of the episodes, Pac-Man and the Ghosts show up. Drawn Together *"Gay Bash" - The cartoon version of Pac-Man appears in the episode and it is revealed that Ms. Pac-Man was really Pac-Man in drag. *"Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" - Captain Hero's room has images of Pac-Man. *"Spelling Applebees" - There is a scene where Captain Hero imitates Pac-Man. Fairly Odd Parents *"Balance of Flour" - Poof eats brownies like Pac-Man. *"Poltergeeks" - The Pac-Man Ghosts are seen alongside with Danny Phantom. The Electric Company (magazine) * One of the magazines has Pac-Man on it. The Family Circus *One comic showed one of the kids dreaming that Pac-Man ate him. Family Guy *In "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", three of the ghosts try to cheer Pac-Man up after breaking up with Ms. Pac-Man. *In "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story", Stewie and Brian are playing Pac-Man. *In "Meet the Quagmires", Peter plays a game called "Menstrual Ms. Pac-Man". *In "Road to the Multiverse", Brian is playing Pac-Man showing Stewie as Pac-Man and the rest of the Griffin family as the ghosts. *In "Joe's Revenge", Peter mimics the Pac-Man "game over" sound effect. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *House of Bloo's - A monster chases after Bloo which looks like Pac-Man. Friends *There's an episode featuring a Ms. Pac-Man machine. Futurama * In one episode, Pac-Man is the general. He gets shot by a Space Invader & dies. Then Ms. Pac-Man comes & starts sobbing over him. *In another episode, Hermes and the Professor play checkers using game pieces that resemble Pac-Man and the dots and it makes the Pac-Man eating sound when it makes a jump. *In another episode, an arcade machine can be seen called "Pac Person" with similar characters. Garfield (comics) A 2011 Sunday comic strip showed the logo box in a maze with Garfield as Pac-Man chasing a ghost-like creature. The Garfield logo was also shown in the same form as the Pac-Man logo. Gravity Falls In one of the episodes, there is a video game called "Ghost Maze" which is a parody of Ms. Pac-Man. Grown Ups (2010 film) *When someone sits on a PSP, the Pac-Man Game Over sound effect is heard from the PSP. Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi In "Ami's Secret", Yumi and Ami are playing a Pac-Man parody with Yumi as Pac-Man and Ami as a ghost. iCarly *"iStage an Intervention" - This episode includes a spoof video game of Pac-Man called "Pak-Rat". Joysticks *The games Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man appear in this film. The Karate Kid (1984 film) At the arcade, arcade machines of Pac-Man and Super Pac-Man are seen. Also, some Ms. Pac-Man sound effects are heard so it is possible the arcade had Ms. Pac-Man in it too. Looney Tunes *"Taz-Man" - The online game at LooneyTunes.com is a parody of Pac-Man. Taz is Pac-Man & Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck & Porky Pig are the ghosts. *"Loons: The Fight for Fame" - In this video game, the mini game "Temple Run" is a parody of Pac-Man. *In the later period, the mine scene from the 1952 Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote cartoon "Beep, Beep" looks similar to Pac-Man. MAD (TV series) * "Super 80's" - There is a scene where people are being chased by Pac-Man. *"Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus" - Pac-Man is seen getting chased by the ghosts. Later, Ms. Pac-Man appears as a school teacher. *"ParaMorgan" - The ghosts appear in this sketch. Man on the Moon *Jim Carrey and Danny DeVito get a Ms. Pac-Man machine. Mario Kart Arcade GP *Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man and Blinky the ghost are playable characters. Masters of the Universe (film) *Ms. Pac-Man is one of the arcade games at Robby's. Off the Mark *In a 2011 comic strip, Ms. Pac-Man catches Pac-Man wearing her bows. *There is also a strip where Pac-Man is begging for food. Omega Syndrome *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is seen at a corner store. Pawn Stars In one episode, one of the characters has a dream that he is on a game show were he is ask who the orange ghost (Sue) in Ms. Pac-Man was. In the same episode, a Pac-Man table arcade machine was briefly seen. Pixels *Pac-Man will appear as one of the arcade invaders in this film. Phineas and Ferb *"Disney Channel Game Over Bumper" - Dr. Doofensmirtz's computer plays the game over sound from Pac-Man. (the sound when you lose the game). *"Gaming the System" - The sound of the ghosts' eyes floating can be heard. *"Undercover Carl" - Ferb eats cheese just like Pac-Man. Regular Show *In "Just Set Up the Chairs", when the Destroyer of Worlds is defeated, it turns into a Pac-Man style cherry that can be consumed for 100 points. *When Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games at the end of "Party Pete", it is possible they were playing Pac-Man because there were "Atari Pac-Man" noises in the background. Robot Chicken * "Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba" - There is a scene that parodies The Matrix and Pac-Man. *"Fool's Goldfinger" - Pac-Man & the Ghosts appear at a video game show. *"The Core, The Thief, His Wife and Her Lover" - There is a scene were Pac-Man eats Sam Wheat. *"Butchered in Burbank" - Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man appear in a few scenes. Running Man *Sometimes, when a member failed a round, Pac-Man game over sound can be heard. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (film) *When they are playing a ninja game, Scott tells Knives that Pac-Man was going to be called Puck-Man, but it was changed due to scratching out a bit of the "P", making it into an "F". *When trying to impress Ramona, Scott tells her the same thing he told Knives. Scrubs *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is the focus of several scenes in the episode "My Own Private Practice Guy" of the TV show Scrubs. Todd comments "Oh, Ms. Pac-Man, I would sex that bow right off your head. Eat those dots you naughty, naughty girl." Dr. Kelso is also an expert at the game, with an impossibly high score of 40,000,000.[10 South Park *"Imaginationland Episode III" - Pac-Man & the ghosts are seen. *Canadian characters in the series have Pac-Man like heads. SpongeBob SquarePants *"Just One Bite" - Squidward is eating Krabby Patties, and it looks like Pac-Man. *"The Cent of Money" - When the scene shows the fish playing the arcade games, one of them has a character and game similar to Pac-Man. *"Treats!" - At the beginning of the Snail Bites commercial, there was an allusion to Pac-Man. Square One TV *The "Mathman" segments from the show was a parody of Pac-Man. The segments feature a Pac-Man like character named Mathman. Mathman's objective was to run around a Pac-Man-like maze board (the traditional dots were replaced with + and - signs) and eventually encounter a number or polygon. He would then have until the count of three to determine if that number/polygon was consistent with a given category (see examples below), and if so, eat it. If he made a mistake, his enemy Mr. Glitch would eat him, ending the game in a disaster. During the later seasons, the format of the game was changed so that Mathman would have to decide if a certain statement (read aloud by the game's announcer) was true or false, and then eat the letter T or F. These were usually general-knowledge statements about math (e.g., "True or False? Mathematics and arithmetic are the same thing") rather than questions that required actual problem-solving skills. If Mathman was able to eat all the correct numbers/polygons or answer his questions correctly, he was awarded a free game. However, Mathman accomplished this feat only a handful of times. On at least one such occasion, a giant Mr. Glitch ate Mathman as soon as the free game began. Occasionally, Mathman did not play the game himself, making Mr. Glitch the contestant. If he answered incorrectly, he would be eaten by Mathman (or on one occasion, Mathman's dog Mathdog). Interestingly, on one occasion, Mr. Glitch got away with an incorrect answer, but on the second incorrect answer, he was eaten by a giant Mathman. Whenever Mathman moves around the maze he reapeatingly says "Mathman, Mathman, Mathman" similar to Pac-Man's "wakka wakka wakka". Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver Deluxe *"Gertrude McFuzz" - Gertrude gobbles down four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, it uses Pac-Man like sound effects. Taxi *Jim becomes addicted to Pac-Man in one episode. The Irate Gamer *In an episode about the game Q*bert, What the Buck asks if Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man are still together. The Rock-afire Explosion *Pac-Man seen in the opening of the documentary. The Simpsons * "Homer & Ned's Hail Marry Pass" - Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man get married. *"I Married Marge" - Mr. Burns plays Ms. Pac-Man. *"Lisa's 1st Word" - Marge says Lisa first spoke when Ms. Pac-Man struck a blow for women's rights. *"A Tale of Two Springfields" - Homer sings a line from Pac-Man Fever. *"Angry Dad: The Movie" - A Ms. Pac-Man machine is hit by a fire extinguisher. *"Gone Abie Gone" - The sound effect of Pac-Man dying is heard as Bart plays online poker. *"Comic Book Guy's Book of Pop Culture" - Comic Book Guy owns a shirt that says "I've got Pac-Man fever, give me a Tetris shot". *"Simpsons Comics #102" - In the comic "Uncle Burns" at an arcade, when Mr. Burns calls Homer a "Fat Round, Yellow Oaf", Homer thought he was referring to the Pac-Man machine he was standing by. The Muppets * "Comic Strip by Guy and Brad" - Robin earns a badge for playing the game. *"Fraggle Rock: Episode 114" - A video game has the sound effects from the game. *In a DxD video, Kermit does an impression of Pac-Man. *"Elmo's World: Teeth" - Elmo plays a game of Pac-Man, but Pac-Man is replaced by clacking teeth. *The 2012 direct-to-video special Elmo's Alphabet Challenge features a spoof of the game. A. B. C-more appears in the form of the ghosts and Elmo as Pac-Man, moving around the maze looking for various items beginning with different letters. Elmo makes a "muncha muncha" sound as he moves in lieu of Pac-Man's "wakka wakka" noise, which Elmo claims is merely a noise he makes when he's hungry. *A photo featuring Cookie Monster uploaded on Sesame Street's Tumblr page features a "Delete Cookies" parody of Pac-Man to promote the DVD release of Elmo's Alphabet Challenge. The Office *In the pilot episode, Michael refers to Todd Packer as "Pac-Man." *In the episode "The Farm", Packer refers to himself as "the Pac-Man." Tiny Toon Adventures * "Gang Busters" Buster Bunny & Plucky Duck play Pac-Man using their eyes with similar sound effects (which was the "waka waka"). *"Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose", There is a game that is like Pac-Man were Babs Bunny is in a maze and has to rescue Fifi LaFume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and more wile avoiding enimies like Dizzy Devil. *"Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian'' - Montana Max plays a spoof game called Plane-Man were Pac-Man is a plane.'' TobyGames *"Happy Wheels PAC-MAN" - Toby Turner plays a Pac-Man version of Happy Wheels. Tron (Disney film) During the scene where Tron and Ram escape from the Light Cycle arena into the system, Pac-Man can be seen behind Sark. Wayne's World *In the 1992 movie Wayne's World, Wayne Campbell (played by Mike Myers) asks what is the difference between Pac-Man & Ms. Pac-Man is "really". Noah Vanderhoff says she had a bow in her hair making Wayne telling him to get out of town. The Walking Dead A Ms. Pac-Man machine is seen at one point. Wreck-It Ralph *In the 2012 Disney film, numerous Pac-Man references and cameos were in the movie. Clyde was the bad-anon leader, Blinky, Pinky and Inky were seen in the Game Central Station and Pac-Man was at Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 30th Anniversary party. Monsters vs. Aliens (TV series) At the end of the episode Maximum B.O.B., Pac-Man sound effects play when B.O.B. gobbles up all of his clones. Wow Wow Wubbzy! In the episode Dash for Dolly, when Wubbzy fails at getting Widget the Hammering Holly doll from the Grabitty Grab game, the Pac-Man death sound is heard. Sanjay and Craig "Maximum Dennis" - In the Frycade, there is a game called "Cul de Sac-Man", which is a parody of Pac-Man. Total Drama Pahkitew Island On the first episode So,this is my team?,the eliminated contestant plays the Pac-Man death sound. Ben 10 On the episode Game Over, when the Sumo Slammer game's playable character falls down the sound resembles Pac-Man death sound. .Teen titans go! In one episodes, the boys are seen eating fries, and they look like pac man. the wakka wakka wakka sound is also heard. Skechers In the new skechers gaming commercial, Pac's wakka wakka wakka sound is heard.